


Queenslayer

by neil_gaiman_wannabe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil_gaiman_wannabe/pseuds/neil_gaiman_wannabe
Summary: set during Daenerys siege of King's Landing, Jaime confronts Cersei





	Queenslayer

Jaime slumped forward, leaning against his sword for support.

He had done it.

He had killed her.

Cersei’s corpse lay at his feet, blood gently flowing from the wound in her back where he had driven his sword through. He had told her that he had come to kill her. She didn’t believe him. She scoffed and said that he couldn’t do it.

“I have to do it,” he said to her. “What we are, what we have been, it cannot endure. It’s time to end this.”

“You wouldn’t be able to live with yourself,” she said, smirking in that way that he had secretly despised since they were children. She turned from him and began climbing the steps to the Iron Throne. Ever one for dramatics, she intended to wait for Daenerys as a queen would wait.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said over her shoulder. “We’ll both be dead soon regardless.”

“From the wildfire?” Jaime asked.

She stopped and turned to him. “How do you-”

“I know you, Cersei,” he said climbing the steps until he was face to face with her. “You would never deliver a kingdom to the Dragon Queen. Only ashes. I knew that you would have had Qyburn prepare wildfire for just such an outcome. But Qyburn won’t be burning anyone. I put my hand through his throat to make sure of that.”

Cersei glanced at Jaime’s right arm, noticing for the first time the absence of his golden hand.

“Rather poetic, don’t you think?” Jaime said, poorly imitating the type of carefree laugh he was known for in years gone by. “He gave me that hand and I gave it back to him.”

Cersei looked at Jaime. He could see a change pass over her. “You still won’t kill me, she said, turning from him to hide her face. She couldn’t hide the slight quiver in her voice though. ‘You couldn’t live with your-”

“Yes, I couldn’t live with myself,” he interrupted, unsheathing his sword.“So you said. Fortunately I don’t intend to.”

Cersei scoffed. “Did that brute of a woman spurn your advances then?”

“No,” Jaime replied, advancing on her slowly. “Quite the opposite actually. But it’s like I said. We can’t endure. And I don’t deserve her.”

“And yet you deserve me?”

“I deserve this.”

With one quick motion he plunged his sword into her back, burying it to the hilt. Cersei let out a sharp cry before slumping forward. He withdrew his blade and wrapped his arm around her neck, turning her towards him as she fell to the ground.

“The baby,” she gasped.

“No more lies, Cersei,” Jaime said, voice choked by a barely concealed sob. “There was never a child. No more lies.”

Cersei managed one last smirk, even as her face contorted in pain.

“You were right,” she whispered, hand grabbing roughly at his jerkin and pulling him close. “What we are can’t endure.”

Jaime felt the sharp pain in his side suddenly, burning like a hot brand. He reeled back, leaving Cersei’s head to drop to the ground. Her fingers slipped from the hilt of the knife buried just beneath his heart and her hand fell to the ground with a resounding finality. She was dead.

Jaime stood straight and let out a sharp gasp of pain. He looked down at the blade sticking out of his chest, laughing softly in a miserable way.

“You missed the heart, Cersei,” he whispered, leaning against his Valyrian sword. “You always missed the heart.”

He staggered forward and fell suddenly, right into the seat of the Iron Throne. The bloody Iron Throne. Figures.

Jaime leaned his head back, breaths coming in ragged gasps. He picked up his blade and lay it across his knees.

“Well, Ned Stark,” he said without looking down. “We’ve come full circle. Here I am. And here you are.”

He sighed and grimaced, handless arm reaching around to cup his stomach.

“I tried protecting your girls,” he said, voice low and vision clouded. “Did a bloody poor job of it, but I tried. I did meet someone far more up to the task then I though. She’ll keep them safe.”

He coughed into his hand, blood splattering across the palm.

He closed his eyes. Tears streamed down his face, washing across the blood and sweat.

“Brienne,” Jaime said in a soft voice, barely above a whisper. “Ser Brienne.”

“My Brienne.”


End file.
